


This Isn't Strange, Right?

by DarkBalance



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrinette, Adrinette April, Adrinette April 2020, Adrinette Lite, Gen, If You Squint - Freeform, Plagg Being Plagg (Miraculous Ladybug), Shippy Gen, Sort Of, actually got a beta for this one, and turn your head sideways, look at me moving up in the world, sleepy brain tagging, sorta - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:27:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27446356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkBalance/pseuds/DarkBalance
Summary: Because it is totally okay for one friend to watch another friend sleep, right? And think she's pretty? And count the freckles across her cheeks? Yes? Okay, good.something like a prequel toPaparazzi.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 2
Kudos: 70
Collections: Adrinette April 2020, The Palette Cleanse Challenge of November 2020





	This Isn't Strange, Right?

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Paparazzi](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23582029) by [DarkBalance](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkBalance/pseuds/DarkBalance). 



> Beta'd by stormrider on the MLB Fanworks server on discord ^_^
> 
> prompt for day 27 naps

Adrien was supposed to go into the school library to find reference materials for an essay due in two weeks. The goal was to brainstorm topics and grab a few books to browse over the next couple of days. He wanted to be focused on school work.

That wasn’t what happened.

Instead of finding a table and bringing out his notebook and a pen like he had planned, Adrien instead found Marinette sprawled across a table, seemingly asleep. He should have walked past her. Had it been anyone else, Adrien would have walked past them. But there was just something… kind of adorable about a sleeping Marinette. Something about the way her face relaxed and her lips parted. The way her entire face transformed from a hot firecracker or anxious wreck into something softer and more approachable. Adrien smiled, looking at her. Marinete was pretty adorable when she wasn’t running away from him or tripping over her words. It was rare that they could have a normal conversation without some “emergency” needing her attention. It was concerning, to say the least, and if Marinette really did hate him as much as Adrien suspected, he wished she would just tell him instead of leading him on this way. But if he was wrong, and Marinette actually did like him… well, Adrien would have to figure out how to stop doing whatever it was that made her uncomfortable near him.

Oh. When did he decide to sit at the table with her?

Adrien furrowed his brow, concerned with the angle Marinette was laying in. Up close, it looked a little more uncomfortable than laying on a table should be, but Adrien didn’t know Marinette’s sleeping habits. Maybe this was comfortable for her? With a fond shake of his head, Adrien continued to catalogue Marinette’s features. He idly wondered if it was weird to pay so much attention to a person’s face? Nino implied that it was weird, but Adrien didn’t feel like it was too strange. Maybe it depended on the context. He wouldn't want Nathalie to watch him in his sleep, but he thought he might feel safe if it was a friend.

Idly, Adrien noted that Marinette seemed to have about as many freckles across her cheeks and nose as Ladybug did. He felt his lips twitch as he appreciated just how cute each one of them were. What a coincidence that both the superhero Ladybug and their Everyday Ladybug shared such a feature. Marinette’s eyelashes were also long and curling, thick enough to appear almost naturally lined. Her eyebrows were thin and perfectly arched. Adrien couldn't see where they may have been waxed, but there was no way that they looked that good without at least a little assistance! The eyebrows were almost hidden from view by Marinette’s bangs, but those had fallen aside with her current positioning. Adrien fought the urge to reach out and see if Marinette’s hair was really as soft and fluffy as it looked. Adrien bet she would look really pretty with her hair down instead of pulled back everyday.

Adrien shook his head. Maybe he really was getting into creepy territory? How would Marinette feel about him staring at her while she slept? She’d probably hate it pretty badly… Adrien shook himself and stood from the table, determined to actually go get his books this time.

“You know,” Plagg whispered from Adrien’s school bag. Adrien made a face, waiting for the disparaging comment. “If you, I dunno, took a picture or something, you could probably look at it and make gooey eyes all you wanted to.” Adrien rolled his eyes, but didn’t reply. He knew better than to answer Plagg when he was in public like this. It would only start an argument. Instead, Adrien took the suggestion to heart and pulled up the camera app on his smartphone. The #MarinetteChallenge was still in full effect, wasn’t it? That would be his excuse if he got caught.

Adrien smiled at the picture. Marinette really was adorable.

_"I swear, if one more person photographs me closing my eyes, I will take great pleasure in stabbing them with my pencil."_


End file.
